Divide and Conquer
by dancerox1997
Summary: 3 Shadowhunter girls come together in a whirlwind of kick-ass girl power to capture beautiful, wanted, rogue Shadowhunter boys. Clary: a painter and photographer trying to make a living. Tessa: a columnist and writer trying to make a name for herself. Emma: a bounty hunter with not enough caught criminals to pay the bills. What happens when our Shadowhunter boys become naughty?
1. Problems

**Hello, readers! Thank you for reading this and taking the time to do so! I really hope you enjoy this!**

**I finally got around to uploading this! I was really hesitant to do so; I had this idea FOREVER but never got it written out.**

**So, with that knowledge, please R&R and let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or terms, just the plot!**

* * *

_"You start with a darkness to move through,_

_ but sometimes the darkness moves through you."_

_~Dean Young_

* * *

Twenty year old Clarissa Morgenstern stood outside her apartment in the pouring rain, staring incredulously at the neon green flyer taped to the door. She had dropped her bag at her feet some time ago; she wasn't quite sure when, but the bag was now soaked through from sitting in a puddle.

She somehow couldn't bring herself to enter the apartment. The shock of what was happening seemed too overwhelming for her to fully comprehend. She had called her roommates, Tessa Gray and Emma Carstairs, some time ago. She was still awaiting their arrival.

As if on cue, she heard pounding footsteps splashing through the rain. She spun on her heel, her heavy, wet hair flying with the movement, flinging rain drops all around. Tessa and Emma were hurrying through the downpour toward her, their eyes wide and anxious.

The wet weather had weighed down the two girls' long hair. Emma's straight blonde hair was plastered down her back in flat strands; Tessa's brown hair had sprung into its accustomed waves. Tessa was very tall, much taller than both Emma and Clary. Clary, being only five foot two inches, always felt extremely short next to Tessa, who was nearly five foot eight inches. Emma was in the middle, nearly exactly; approximately three inches taller than Clary and shorter than Tessa.

"Clary," Tessa breathed breathlessly when they had reached her. Clary stepped aside so her friends could see the flyer on the door, bending to retrieve her bag.

It read: EVICTION NOTICE: MUST PAY BILLS FOR THE MONTHS OF JULY AND AUGUST OF 2014 WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN EVICTION. IF NOT EVICTED IN THE TIME GIVEN, WE, BY ALL RIGHTS OF SIGNED CONTRACTS, WILL BE FORCED TO ENTER APARTMENT AND REMOVE ALL BELONGINGS. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DAMAGE DONE TO BELONGINGS._  
_

The girls had spoken to their landlord in July, explaining their situation. He had been gracious enough to allow them to pay July's bill with the August bill. Now it was the beginning of September, and neither month had been paid for.

Emma sucked in a breath and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I thought we had given him _some_ money-"

Tessa was shaking her head before Emma finished. "No, we had gathered money to _give_ him, but we never did..." her voice trailed off.

The three girls stood there in the rain, gathered in a half-circle around the door of their apartment. As Clary had been doing, they all just stared at the paper, wishing it to go away by the sheer force of will.

"Well," Emma said, "I suppose we better go inside and figure out what the hell we're supposed to do next."

Clary nodded, and moved to unlock the door. She pushed it, hard, for the door often stuck. She stumbled inside, letting her roommates in. Water splattered on the marble of the entrance from their wet clothing and hair.

They all parted, going to their separate bedrooms, silently. There seemed nothing else to say or do.

There was only so much girls could do to get by in New York, afford a small three bedroom apartment-which was rather expensive, even on the far outskirts of the city-and still manage to eat and pay bills.

Clary stood in the entrance of her room, leaning against the door, glancing around hopelessly at her walls. They were covered in countless paintings and photographs of her own work, yet she knew none of these things would pay for the bills.

Her room was cluttered with the items she had so desperately wished to make a living with: her expensive camera, film, cords attached to her laptop for uploading photos, a couple easels, paint brushes, coal, Prismacolor pencils, paint jars, canvases.

Her room was in between Tessa's and Emma's.

She knew Tessa was probably going to change and then sit down at her desk, her head in her hands, her desk scattered with articles, pieces of writing, highlighted books, in what she referred to as "organized chaos." She would either have a pad of paper and a pen-she didn't use pencils because then her "previous ideas would be gone forever"-or her laptop open in front of her.

On the other side of her, she guessed that Emma was presumably cleaning her weapons and obsessively organizing them to make them perfect. She figured Emma had locked away the weapons for the evening and had tended to her work gear and uniform.

* * *

Jace Lightwood jumped off the roof of a building and landed lightly, almost catlike, on the ground below. He grinned and looked up; the height was easily thirty or forty feet, an easy feat for Jace. He looked over at William Herondale and raised his eyebrows, as if his friend should be impressed.

Will simply cocked an eyebrow. "Do you get a rush from jumping off buildings?" he inquired in his British accent.

Him, along with several other Shadowhunters-James Carstairs, and Gabriel, Tatiana, and Gideon Lightwood-had been transferred from the London Institute to the New York Institute temporarily while Charlotte and Henry Branwell dealt with the Enclave. Apparently they were having several disagreements involving the younger Shadowhunters inhabiting the London Institute. Even those who hadn't been staying there-the Lightwoods, in particular-were forced to come to America to avoid anymore conflict.

Jace winked. "Perhaps that is secretly my death wish."

"What? Jumping off an impossibly tall height, even for a Shadowhunter?"

"Precisely. See, I'd rather die in a fashionable way-"

"Oh, and being killed by a demon isn't fashionable enough?" Will said.

"Unless, of course, he means he wishes to be _fashionable_, in which this would be where he admits he's gay," a voice said from the shadows.

Jace and Will both turned to look into the alley to see who spoke. A figure detached itself from the wall and came toward them. The shadows thinned as the figure stepped into the dreary grey weather.

The person was immediately familiar to the two boys, for their third person had been lost. They both grinned.

"Julian!" Will cried, then frowned. "Do you wish to tell me that Jace is, in fact, gay?"

Julian looked thoughtful. "I mean, look how blonde his hair is. There isn't _that_ much sun in New York. He's definitely got highlights-"

"I'd be happy to tell you that my hair is _naturally_ blonde, thank you very much," Jace cut in, feigning offense, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Will shook his head of black hair, looking over Jace's shoulder in confusion. There was a group of girls gathered on the other side of the street, giggling and pointing at the three boys. Their voices were faintly audible despite the distance and the sparse traffic.

Jace and Julian followed his gaze, Jace swearing under his breath.

"The glamours shouldn't have worn off yet," he said.

Will smirked. "Does it matter? They aren't _that _bad to look at."

Julian looked at Will sourly. "Really, Will, _that's_ what you choose to focus on right now? We have to get back to the Institute-"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I agree with the both of you. Now shut up and let's go before we attract more attention."

"But-" Will started to protest, eyeing the girls longingly.

"You should check in on James. Maryse said he wasn't feeling well before we left," Julian admitted.

Will blanched. "Why are you _just now_ telling me this?"

"We needed you to focus. Now _come on_," Jace snapped, grabbing his two friends by the collars of their gear and dragging them along.

* * *

Tessa paced back and forth in the small living room of the apartment. She had pinned her hair up into a messy knot at the back of her head, and stray pieces floated around her face frustratedly.

Clary, her fiery orange curls pulled up into a pony, sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with a notebook in front of her, her bright green eyes fixing on Tessa.

Emma sat beside Clary, a calculator in her hand, punching in numbers. She pushed pieces of hair that had fallen out of her braid back from her face.

"So how much are we at again?" Tessa asked for the fourth time, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stopped pacing.

"One thousand two hundred and thirty-eight dollars," Clary recited, scowling at the result. "That's still just over half the rent we need to pay."

"I know, I know," Tessa said warily. She sat in the middle of the room, leaning on her elbows to put her face in her hands. "I know. But where do we get the rest of the money in two weeks? There's no possible way we can do this while we keep up with Shadowhunter duties."

"Maybe we can ask for them to cut us slack for a couple of weeks-" Emma suggested.

"We already tried that," Clary interrupted. "We asked them when we asked the landlord if we could get an extension on our rent. It's been nearly two months since then, and they aren't going to let us off easily again."

"I guess we just have to work our asses off," Emma said. "I don't see any other option. Unless you guys have some stroke of genius to get us twelve hundred dollars in two weeks?"

"Where did all our money _go_?" Tessa groaned, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. Had it been a stranger looking at her, one would have thought that Tessa was crying, but the girls knew better. None of them were emotional and hated crying or showing any sort of weakness.

"Well, let's see. There's food to take into account, then there are the phone bills, the cable bills, the Internet bills-"

Tessa exhaled sharply. "Okay, I get it. Food was a necessity. So were the phone bills. But I think we could have cut the cable bills out that."

Emma shot her a dark look. "I _live _off cable when I'm off work. Which, might I add, is back-breaking work. Hunting down criminals and marching them down to a police station. I may get paid a little over minimum wage, but that's not quite enough to cover these bills. That's why it's nice for me to actually _catch_ the criminals, because I get paid extra for that."

"I work _just as hard_! It's not like it's _easy_ to find someone to allow me to put an article in their newspaper or magazine, and the economy right now doesn't help that-"

"Shut _up_!" Clary snapped. "We all work hard, okay? We've all busted our asses to pay for this apartment. We knew what to expect getting into this. But now is _not_ the time to argue, not when we're about to wind up on the streets."

* * *

While Will tended to Jem's health, Jace and Julian meandered down the streets of the city, not wandering too far from the Institute. They had re-glamoured themselves.

They had just passed a narrow, dark alley way between two tall, brick buildings, their roofs overlapping, when they heard the low whispering. They both froze, peering into the darkness, then to each other.

_"Come here__," _the voice hissed.

Jace shook his head imperceptibly, and Julian shrugged. As they turned away, a hand reached out of the darkness and wrapped around Jace's wrist.

Jace, startled, looked up. In front of him stood a tall man, his eyes black and his hair a pale white, though not from age. He was tall, taller than Jace and Julian, and broad-shouldered. His muscles bulged against the sleeves of his shirt.

But Jace knew who he was immediately.

_Valentine Morgenstern._

Jace had heard the description of the man several times before, and seen pictures of him in the Circle-the rebellious group of young Shadowhunters. Jace struggled against the Valentine's grip, but his grip was like a vice, even to Jace.

"Let him go," Julian snarled, his blue-green eyes flashing in anger.

Valentine glanced over at Julian with cool amusement. "Or what?"

"What do you want?" Jace snapped.

Valentine's black eyes gleamed wickedly. "The two of you and that black-haired friend of yours. The Herondale."

"Why would you want anything to do with us?" Julian asked, his hand hovering over his seraph blades in his belt.

Valentine moved quickly then, quickly enough that neither boy had time to react. He let go of Jace's wrist and elbowed him in the temple. Jace dropped instantly. Valentine whirled on Julian, who had started to draw a seraph blade. Valentine swung his leg around and wrapped them around the boy's knees. They buckled under the impact, and Valentine caught him by the hair. Julian cried out in pain and surprise as Valentine connected the his head with the brick wall behind him. Julian collapsed, slumping against the wall.

Valentine shook blood off his hand, his lips curling in disgust. He looked down at the two boys at his feet.

_Some Shadowhunters_, he thought. _But then again, they'll do my dirty work_.

He snapped his fingers, and from the shadows appeared his two assistants: Pangborn and Blackwell. Without being asked, they each hauled one boy over their shoulders and followed their leader down the streets.

* * *

**Hello! So, I know this chapter wasn't entirely put together... But I promise it'll get better! I have some great ideas for this story!**

**So... Please R&R! :)**

**It would be much obliged.**

**I'll take good, bad, anything!**

**I also listen to music while I write, so here are the songs I listened to to write this:  
1) How You Remind Me-Nickelback (I don't know why-I like the rock-feel of Nickelback's music)  
2) Next Contestant-Nickelback  
3) Miss Jackson-Panic! At The Disco**

**Soo... yeah! :) I'll update soon!**

**Xoxo!**

**~Caitlyn**


	2. A Not-So-Easy Solution

**Hello readers! How was chapter 1? Much thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. :)**

**Bookthief1317: Thank you!**

**SilverCarstairs (Guest): Ah, I see my Immortal Fandom Queen has reviewed this chapter! But... I wasn't sure if this would be Wessa or Jessa just yet... Also, how did you assume Wessa? And if it IS Wessa... would you like Jagnus? :O**

**The Perfectly Imperfect One: I love your username. It's beautiful. Oh, and here's the update! :)**

**Guest: No, there is no connection yet. But there will be. Patience!**

**TessaElsaHerondale: When you review Better Than Thyself, did I ever mention how much I LOVE YOUR NAME!? Seriously though. Best name ever. And yes, I shall read and review your fanfic! And thank you. :)**

**millisiana: Yay! I hope you keep liking it! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

_"Someone who thinks the world is always cheating him is right. _

_ He is missing that wonderful feeling of trust in someone or something." _

_~Eric Hoffer_

* * *

After Will had checked in on Jem, he went to search for Jace and Julian. He hadn't seen them, nor had he heard them.

It was odd, he thought, not hearing their obnoxious voices bouncing off the walls of the Institute.

Will unlocked his phone and dialed Jace's phone number. It rang once, twice, three times, four times... voicemail. Will frowned. Jace always answered his phone. Well, whenever Will called.

Will tried Julian's phone. He got the same result: a voicemail.

Frustrated, Will stopped Isabelle lightwood in the hallway. She studiously attempted to ignore him whenever he was around. Now, as she was walking toward him, he held his arm out.

"Isabelle, have you seen Jace and Julian?"

Isabelle shot him a dirty look. "I thought _you_ were with them? You know, since you three left and abandoned the rest of us here."

Will rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. I'm being serious. We came back here so I could check in on Jem and I haven't heard from them. Or rather, I haven't _heard_ them."

Her black eyes widened fractionally. "I thought you all left earlier, not too long ago. Maybe thirty minutes ago? I saw Jace and Julian leave the Institute and I automatically assumed you went with them."

He shook his head. "I didn't. I'll go look for them now."

Isabelle nodded, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Will, newly glamoured, broke through the doors of the Institute. Sunlight blinded him momentarily, and he blinked in the sudden brightness. The air still smelled dank of rain and dirt and silt: the scent of wet New York.

The young, black-haired Shadowhunter clambered down the steps of the Institute and started off down the street. Where could the two boys have gone that would prevent them from answering their phones?

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from the back. Will cried out, startled. No one was supposed to be able to see him.

He spun, prepared to elbow his attacker, but the person was too quick for Will, considering he was caught off guard. The person caught Will's arms and pinned them to his sides. Will tried to fight it, fought against the attacker, but the person was stronger than he was.

"Let _go_ of me!" Will snarled.

"Or what, little Shadowhunter?" a voice hissed in his air.

Will froze. The voices brought all of his senses to sharp clarity, his hairs standing on end. "What do you want with me?"

The man wrapped an arm around Will's neck, cutting off air flow. Will clawed at the arm as he gasped for air, but it was no use. His vision was already spotted with dark spots.

Before Will lost consciousness, the man whispered, "Soon you will see, William Herondale."

And the world went black.

* * *

**One week later:**

Tessa was retired from her writing for the evening. She had spent a majority of the day writing an article for this month's issue of _Vogue_. The article was supposed to be on "Finding Love in the Cities." Tessa, of course, had inwardly grimaced at the topic choice. She was not the girly, hopeless romantic people viewed her as.

Tessa wasn't one to argue on the opportunity to write an article for such a popular magazine, let alone any magazine at all. It was a miracle she had gotten it, considering her financial situation.

Now, she sat in the living room on her laptop, mindlessly roaming on the Internet. Clary and Emma were off in their rooms, doing who knows what.

Tessa's phone vibrated on the wooden coffee table. She picked it up, glancing at it wearily. The text she had received made her sit up so quickly her laptop would have crashed to the floor had she not numbly caught it.

Clary and Emma raced out of their rooms to the living room, where they all stood staring at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

EMERGENCY CLAVE MEETING AT THE NEW YORK INSTITUTE. IF ANYONE HAS INFORMATION ON THE THREE FOLLOWING YOUNG MEN, YOU MUST BRING IT FORWARD WHEN THE MEETING BEGINS.

Attached was a photo of three young men: one with gold hair and gold eyes, one with black hair and brilliant blue eyes, and one with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes.

* * *

Emma, Clary, and Tessa all sat beside each other in the pews of the New York Institute. Many Shadowhunters had arrived and were packed into the benches. As Tessa looked around, she realized it wasn't as many as she had assumed there was.

Regardless of how many were expected to come, Maryse Lightwood, with her long, black hair and strict blue eyes, stood at the alter, demanding for attention. The Shadowhunters quieted.

"As those inhabiting the New York Institute have noticed," Maryse spoke, her clear voice ringing loudly through the room, "three of our best Shadowhunters have gone missing. If any of you know anything of the whereabouts of William Herondale, Julian Blackthorn, and Jace Lightwood, I command you to step forward now."

Maryse's eyes flitted across the room. When no one stepped forward, she sighed, her shoulders dropping nearly imperceptibly. Sitting as close as they were to the alter, the girls saw this minuscule movement.

"Alright, seeing as there is no one who knows their whereabouts, I have been permitted by Consul Wayland to proceed with a search including as many volunteers as possible. It is urgent we find them. According to my own daughter, Isabelle Lightwood, she last saw Jace and Julian leaving the Institute together. Approximately half an hour later, she spoke with William Herondale, who went off to search for the other two. None of the boys have returned, and this is extremely unusual."

Tessa heard several Shadowhunters snicker. Tessa's lips curled back in disgust at their attitudes.

"May I also mention," Maryse said, her voice rising to be heard over the increasing volume of the people filling the Institute, "that, whoever should find these boys, will receive a reward."

This did not do much to capture the Shadowhunters' attention. They were all turned toward each other now, speaking to each other. None of what Tessa heard pertained to the issue at hand.

"Did you hear about Helen and Aline?" Someone asked.

"What about Alec and Magnus? I heard they were going through some rough patches." Another responded.

Despite the noise, Tessa, Emma, and Clary had perked up at the idea of receiving a reward. They all looked at each other with disbelief coloring their features. Their gazes shifted to Maryse, who was standing at the alter with her eyes closed and a hand pinching the bridge of her nose. A girl, presumably her daughter, for she was beautiful, with extremely long black hair and black eyes, was talking to her mother in soothing tones.

Without a word to each other, the three girls rose and walked toward Maryse. They caught a snippet of Isabelle's words to her mother.

"-worry, mother. I'm sure _someone_ will offer to help-"

"Actually, we will," Clary interrupted.

Isabelle raised her head and saw Clary. Her eyes brightened. "Clary! I didn't know you came."

Clary smiled. "Of course we did. The text did, in fact, say it was an emergency.

Maryse was staring at them all now. "You girls think you can find them?"

They nodded.

Maryse tipped her head back and laughed. "Aren't you three the ones who came to me asking to lessen your duties so you could pay your bills? What makes you think you can find these three boys?"

"Mother!" Isabelle cried. "You asked for volunteers and this is what you're getting. I think you should accept this."

Maryse turned her blue eyes on her daughter thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right." She focused on the three girls again. "Fine. You start first thing tomorrow morning. I want you here at six o'clock in the morning to discuss anything and everything you know of these three boys and strategies on finding them. Come dressed in gear and prepared for the worst. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emma said. The three girls thanked Maryse and turned away to leave when she stopped them.

"Should you find them, ladies, I will pay for your rent for three months."

* * *

Once the girls broke through the doors of the Institute, they chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

"_Three months_!" Emma squealed.

"Yes, but _if_ we find them," Tessa pointed out.

"Which we will. I know we will," Clary said.

Tessa shot her an amused look. "Do we even know anything about them?"

"I do," Emma said. Upon seeing the looks on her friends' faces, she said, "When I was younger, like a child, really, I was best friends with Julian. Right before our _parabatai_ ceremony was to take place, I ran away and came here. I was too afraid to do it because the Law forbids a relationship between _parabatai_."

Clary looked at her friend in surprise. "You guys were dating as children?"

Emma shook her head, stray pieces of blonde hair escaping the braid. "No, we were best friends as children, since we were both in the Los Angeles Institute. No, we decided to become _parabatai_ when we were fourteen. I was in love with him, had been for years, but I had refused to admit it. I had learned, not too long after that, that it was against the Law for _parabatai_ to have a relationship. Since that was what I wanted, I ran away. I couldn't face Julian."

Tessa groaned. "Well, I suppose that makes things _somewhat_ easier on us. At least it'll help you to identify him."

"Maybe you'll see him again and he'll confess his love for you and then they'll come with us back here," Clary said hopefully.

Emma scoffed. "Doubtful. Something tells me that if they haven't been found yet, they won't be able to come that easily."

"Is there anything else you know?" Tessa asked, ignoring both of their comments.

Emma nodded. "I heard, a while back, that William Herondale, James Carstairs, and the Lightwoods from London-Gabriel, Gideon, and Tatiana-had to come here while other issues were sorted out at the London Institute with the Branwells."

"Aren't they all older than eighteen? Why would they be staying at the Institute if they were older than eighteen?" Tessa wondered.

"Shadowhunters can choose to stay in an Institute of they wish. I'm assuming they all chose to," Clary explained.

Tessa exhaled. "Okay. Is that all?"

"No. We should all know ahead of time that they are all panty droppers, so beware," Emma said, with a small smile playing about her lips.

Tessa and Clary flushed, having neither even kissed a boy. Emma seemed to realize she embarrassed her friends.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't have experience with guys either," she admitted quietly.

* * *

Jace, Julian, and Will stood atop a hill in Central Park, looking out over the still scenery before them. It was dark, nearly midnight, and a dead Shadowhunter lay slain at their feet.

Will wiped his bloody hands on his gear. "What exactly did we have to do that for?" he asked Valentine, who stood behind them.

His white hair gleamed a silver shade in the pale moonlight, his black eyes dark. "Because I asked you to. I thought you weren't supposed to ask questions."

Will frowned but said nothing more.

"Did you know this person?" Julian asked quietly, looking down at the Shadowhunter with its throat cut open.

Valentine's features first flashed with astonishment, then anger, then returned to being impassive. "Who? Hodge Starkweather? Yes, a very long time ago. But he betrayed me. He deserved to die."

Somewhere, deep inside each of the boys, they knew they had done something wrong. But something, something more powerful, forced it down, leaving them to feel only confusion and support toward their leader.

* * *

**Hello! So what did you guys think! Let me know if you decide to review please :)**

**So.. yes. I know. Will was supposed to be a better Shadowhunter than that. Well, he is.**

**But. Element of surprise!**

**Mwuahaha! I bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Anyway. Sorry for my weirdness. R&R my fellow readers :)**

**Also, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. It shall get longer! I promise.**

**Playlist (the songs actually don't pertain to the chapter, it's just what I was listening to):  
1) Never Gonna Be Alone-Nickelback  
2) Safe and Sound-Capital Cities  
3) Trying Not To Love You-Nickelback**

**Okay! So there you go! Don't forget to R&R! See you next time! :)**

**Xoxo!  
**

**~Caitlyn**


	3. Evidence

**Hello readers! :) How have the first 2 chapters been so far?**

**millisiana: I haven't taken too long to update this one! Yes, I'm hoping they'll get longer. Once the story gets rolling, it should be easier to make longer chapters.**

**SilverCarstairs (Guest): You changed your name, didn't you?! I'm actually sad! I have gone nearly two weeks without any LTT update! :( is everything going okay?! Also, I ask because I haven't gotten any BTT reviews from you... :/ and that makes me sad. Unless, of course, you have decided you no longer wish to be Immortal Fandom Princess! If that's the case, just say so!  
And you think Jaws theme song suits this? Hmm... I guess I can kind of see why it would suit this chapter.  
As for that sentence, yes, that was put in there for you! I figured that would catch your Jagnus attention seekers. But honestly, I was going to make this a Jessa-Wessa FanFic considering my other 2 are plain Wessa. So yes, I was already going to do as you suggested, Tessa seeing Jem at the Institute. Good prediction!  
Now, as for what Jace, Will, and Jules did... they aren't exactly "dark Shadowhunters". Well, not yet. But Valentine HAS done something to them. You know, kind of like what Sebastian/Jonathan did to Jace in CoLS? It's kind of like that. But.. ah! You'll see. I can't give any more away. I guess you'll just have to stay posted!  
And yes, Jem and Alec are still parabatai for the Herondales. Jace is mostly Lightwood (I guess...) but also some Herondale blood is in him (I'll explain farther in this chapter). I won't leave updating too long. :P**

**charmedwizard: Wow! I didn't know that stories on here were shitty. But I'm glad you think this is cool. :) Oh, and the major characters like Isabelle and Alec and Magnus and Simon and Jem... Don't worry! They are major figures. They will definitely make their appearances. You'll see! I wouldn't leave them out!**

**combatbootchic12: Helllooo! I recognize you from BTT :P and I haven't decided if Mortmain will make an appearance yet. Would you like him to? I was considering having him and Valentine team up. What do you think?**

**Anyway! R&R! And enjoy. As always. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

_"The key to life is accepting challenges._

_Once someone stops doing this, he's dead.__"_

~Bette Davis

* * *

Tessa's alarm went off on her phone. She sat upright, turning off the alarm, and leaping out of bed. She bounded across the room, flicked on the lights, and pulled on her Shadowhunter gear in a matter of seconds.

She looked to the mirror hanging on her door. Her long brown hair was a mess around her head. She reached for her brush, yanking it quickly through her hair. Once it was tangle-free, she twirled her hair up into a bun, pinning it tightly in place.

Then she grabbed her weapons belt off the hangar by the door, clasping it around her waist, and exited her room to the dark hallway before her. She raced to Emma's room first, knowing she was hardest to wake up. She skipped into her friend's room, turning on the lights and jumping on the bed.

A tuft of blonde hair splattered against the pillow from under the covers, and a guttural groan sounded through the room.

"Wake up, Emma! We have to leave for the Institute soon!" Tessa cried cheerfully.

Emma moaned again. "Tessa, get off me. I'm tired."

"I'm tired too, but we have a job to do! You know, the one where we catch those insanely cute Shadowhunter boys and get our rent paid for for the next three months!"

When there was no response from Emma, Tessa pulled the blankets away from the other girl's face. Her big, sky blue eyes blinked in the sudden brightness. "Come on, Blondie, it's time to wake up."

Tessa was prepared for the reaction from Emma. Emma untangled herself from the blankets and lunged for Tessa, but Tessa, who had already drawn a Heightened Speed rune and an Agility rune on her collarbones, jumped away from Emma before she could be reached. She bolted out the door and to Clary's room, throwing open the door and slamming it behind her.

"Tessa! You better get out here _right now_!" Emma screamed through the door, pounding her fists against the wood.

Tessa just laughed, reaching behind her back to lock the door. She flipped on the light and strolled casually over to Clary's bed, who was now sitting up and blinking her green eyes.

"Tessa? What's going on?"

"Unlock the damn door, Clary!" Emma yelled.

"Ignore her," Tessa said. "She's angry because I referred to her as 'Blondie.'"

Clary sucked in a breath, running her fingers through the tangled mass of red curls atop her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you with this one, Tessa."

Tessa smiled. "Don't you see you already are? Your room has provided me with a safe haven from Emma's wrath."

"And that's about as bad a punishment one can get."

The struggling on the other side of the door suddenly went silent. Tessa assumed her friend had gone to get her stele.

"Clary, we need to leave soon to go to the Institute."

Clary stood up, stretching and yawning. "It feels so early. What _time_ is it?"

"A little before five," Tessa said, flinching as the doorknob starting spinning. The door opened, revealing an angry, red-faced Emma.

"In the _morning_?" Clary demanded.

Tessa hid behind Clary. "Yes! Maryse said we had to be there at six o'clock sharp! And we have to be ready to go!"

"Tessa! Take it back!" Emma squealed.

"Fine! I take it back. Just don't hurt me," Tessa pleaded.

Emma smile maliciously. "That's better. Now when do we leave?"

* * *

The three girls stumbled up the steps of the Institute tiredly, arriving just before six. They were all clad in Shadowhunter black leather gear, the tough material hugging their curves. Weapons were shoved into their belts, and their hair was secured behind their head.

Clary reached up to knock, then realized how silly this was and touched the doors of the Institute. It swung open at her touch. She glanced back at her friends, who shrugged and motioned for her to go inside.

When they stepped inside, they saw the pews from yesterday, witchlight tapers set at intervals. They blazed brightly, illuminating four figures at the front of the room. One was Maryse, one was Isabelle, one was Alec Lightwood, and the other was unfamiliar to all three girls.

They all seemed to be debating something, and didn't even notice the opening and closing of the large Institute doors.

"I don't understand why _I_ can't go look for _my_ own _parabatai_," the boy said. Clary could make out the features of him in the light. His hair was dark, a shade of ebony, nearly black but tinted brown in the light. There were some streaks of silver in his hair, and his slanted eyes hinted at an Asian heritage.

"Jem, it's just not safe for you," Maryse responded exasperatedly.

"Oh, but it's safe for three girls we hardly know?" Alec cut in.

"It's not safe for _anyone_. But considering that you two are my children-" she motioned at Isabelle and Alec, "-and you are a guest of from and Institute-" she indicated the boy, Jem, "-I cannot allow any of you to go. Especially you, James. Your health-"

"Is getting better," Jem interrupted.

_Ah_, Clary thought_, so _this_ is James Carstairs_.

"We still can't take any risks, Jem-" Maryse said.

"Mother! We are very well trained Shadowhunters. I don't understand what the issue would be in allowing us to help aid in this search," Isabelle protested.

"You will be helping. By sorting through the boys' things and trying to figure out where they could be. Try and use tracking runes."

Finally, Tessa cleared her throat, announcing their presence. The four people at the front jumped, obviously too deep in their conversation to notice them standing there. They all turned in surprise.

Maryse looked relieved. "Ladies, I'm so glad to see you here. Come on up here and we will discuss everything."

They did as they were told. As Tessa ascended the steps to the alter, her eyes locked with Jem's, silvery-brown ones. He smiled softly at her. For such a stranger, the expression was friendly. Tessa smiled warmly in return.

"So, please tell me everything you know about these boys," Maryse said.

Tessa and Clary looked over at Emma, and soon the other four followed suit, looking at her expectantly. With a sigh, Emma launched into her story of how she knew Julian, but leaving out the part about her being in love with him, instead saying she needed an escape from the death of her parents.

When she finished, Alec spoke. "Jace and Will are cousins. I can't remember where their bloodlines connect, but they do. I think it has to do with Jace's deceased father, Stephen Herondale. I think that was Will's uncle."

"Alexander, I don't see why that matters here," Maryse said.

"It doesn't, not really. But they may as well know as much as they can about them before they set out on this extremely dangerous journey," Alec explained. "Jem is Will's _parabatai_, and I'm Jace's. We have both come to the conclusion that something feels wrong."

Isabelle frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jem hesitated. "He's right. Normally, when everything is fine with your _parabatai_, you feel _normal_. But this doesn't feel normal. No, they're still alive. We can certainly feel that. But something is _off_. There isn't something quite right about it."

"It's magic of sorts," Alec said. "I can tell that much."

Maryse swore. "This is not good. That means a tracking rune may not work, but we can still try."

"You know, we'd be more likely to find them if you let people who _know_ them search for them," Isabelle said nonchalantly examining her fingernails.

"Isabelle, stop asking. You're not going."

"But Mother!"

"If you ask again, I swear I will get the Silent Brothers to come and bind you with those fire handcuffs."

Isabelle made a face at her mother but said nothing more. Maryse turned back to the three girls.

"I'm going to start sending you out one day at a time, looking for clues, and I expect you to check in with me at the end of each day. If, for some reason, this investigation leads you out of the city, state, or even country-yes, it's entirely possible-I need phone calls and updates to know that you're okay. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Great," Maryse sighed. "Now, make sure you wear gloves and bring Ziploc bags to put any evidence into. Try your best to not obscure anything. Fingerprints, fluids, et cetera. Also, before you three leave, I had these backpacks prepared for you. They have snacks and water and the gloves and Ziploc bags. I included an extra stele for each of you and some weapons."

"By the Angel, you're taking better care of them than you have for us in a long time," Alec muttered.

Maryse shot him a warning glare.

Clary could tell by the stress lines in her face that this was no ordinary investigation. It was personal. "This is important to you, isn't it? You care for them like sons."

Maryse looked taken aback but didn't deny it. Instead, she leaned down and picked up backpacks, made of the same black leather as their gear, and handed one to each of the girls. They slid them onto their backs and started to turn away-

"Wait. Maybe we should get they phone numbers," Jem said. "Just in case they need to contact us."

Maryse nodded in agreement. They all exchanged phone numbers.

When Tessa got to Jem, her hand brushed his as they switched phones momentarily. She didn't know why, but the brief contact brought a flush to her cheeks. When she handed his phone back, he glanced down at it.

"Tessa, is it?" he asked. He had a British accent with a slight undertone of another accent.

She nodded. "Yes. You must be James Carstairs."

He dimpled. "Indeed. But you can call me Jem. Everyone does."

"I'll make sure to do so," Tessa said, then added, "Jem."

He tilted his head to the side. "Tessa. I'll see you around, okay? Please work hard to find my _parabatai_."

"You needn't worry," she said, a bit breathlessly at hearing her name on his lips. "I'll find him. And the others as well."

Jem laughed. "Good. Be careful out there."

"I will," she said with a smile.

Then the girls turned away for the last time and left the Institute. The sun had risen now and beat down on their black gear.

"Well," Emma said, "that was eventful."

"To say the least," Clary muttered.

"I don't even know where to start," Tessa said, sighing.

"Well, Maryse did say Isabelle last saw him when he left the Institute. I think we need to start searching around the general area of the Institute," Clary suggested.

Emma nodded. "That's a good idea, Clary."

* * *

No one came or went the entire time the girls spent examining the area near the Institute. After a few hours, they had rounded the corner nearest the Institute and were searching the sidewalks, the gutters, and the alleys.

Tessa was getting agitated, and her head hurt. She had refrained from drinking too much of the water Maryse had packed them, and the sun beating down on them, fully dressed in gear, was overheating her quickly. This was the end of summer, when they sun was hot and the air was thick.

Tessa was about to call it a day; her hair was falling from its bun, she was sweating uncomfortable everywhere, and her body ached.

"Uh, guys," Emma called from the alleyway she had been searching. They were still close to the Institute, just a little ways around the corner.

"What?" Clary said sharply. She, too, looked agitated. She wiped the back of her rubber-gloved hand across her forehead.

"You might want to come look at this."

Tessa sighed and went to see what Emma was talking about, Clary on her heels. Suddenly she stopped short. Emma was holding three items: a bloody syringe, a stele, and a dirty, unused seraph blade.

"Emma," Tessa gasped. "Where did you find these?"

Emma motioned with her elbow. "In the crook by the wall and the ground. They look like they were kicked over here. But if this isn't any indication of Shadowhunters being here, I don't know what is."

Clary pulled off her backpack, opening it and pulling out three individual sealable plastic bags. She also pulled out a few paper towels. "Hand me the syringe and the knife."

With Tessa's help, Clary wrapped the syringe and the knife in separate paper towels and placed them into individual bags. Then Emma placed the stele in the last bag. They dropped all three things into Clary's backpack.

"Should we head back now?" Tessa asked.

Emma shrugged. "We could. It's only noon, but we could keep searching. Unless you want to see if they can track the boys using one of those objects."

"I think we should try that. If Maryse wants us to come out and keep searching, she will," Clary said.

Tessa patted Emma's shoulder fondly. "Good work, Carstairs."

Then Tessa froze. "Are you by any chance related to Jem Carstairs? The boy we met earlier?"

Emma laughed. "Yes, but I had never met him before today. His uncle, Elias, is my uncle as well. We are cousins. I suppose I forgot to introduce myself."

"Why didn't you say so yesterday?"

"I didn't think it mattered," Emma admitted, shrugging, then looking at Tessa skeptically. "Why?"

"No reason," Tessa said quickly.

"Oh my God, Tessa, you think he's cute, don't you?"

Tessa looked away to hide her flush, but Emma saw through it. "No, Em, I don't. I was just wondering. I was trying to make more connections-"

"Don't you dare try and lie to us," Clary said, giggling. "We both know you think he's cute."

Tessa's face was on fire. She spun on her hair and walked back toward the Institute, hearing her friends behind her laughing.

* * *

Julian sat in his small cell, the one in between Jace and Will. He stared down at his hands. He knew something was wrong, yet he couldn't quite place what it was.

Suddenly, an image of a young girl, fair-haired with large blue eyes, flashed across his vision. It was gone in an instant, and Julian couldn't conjure the image again. It frustrated him.

Who _was_ she?

"Ah, don't even bother trying to remember," a cold voice said from above him, as if reading his thoughts. "It won't work."

Julian glanced up, surprised, to see Valentine there, a box in his hand. "I wasn't-"

"You can't lie to me, Julian. Now come here."

Julian stood and walked over to the barred wall.

"Give me your arm," Valentine demanded impatiently.

Julian held his arm through the bars, and Valentine drew a syringe from the box he was holding. "What are you doing?"

"Hush, young one. You will see soon enough."

He was right. In a few moments, Julian felt a blind rage coursing through his veins. It was a murderous kind of anger, and Julian demanded to be let out, but Valentine had moved to Will's cell. He heard the yelling of him and his two friends.

And then he was free, the barred door opening. Julian walked through it, examining Valentine expectantly. Despite his anger, the sight of Valentine calmed him, as did the others.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to execute this plan of mine, and to do so carefully. Do you understand?" Valentine asked, speaking slowly, ever so calmly.

They must have all nodded, because he continued speaking.

"I need you to retrieve for me the Mortal Instruments. Do you know what those are?"

"Yes," Jace answered first. "The Mortal Cup, the Mortal Sword, and the Mortal Mirror."

"Do you know where any of these objects are?"

"The Mortal Sword is in the Silent City," Will responded. "No one has known the whereabouts of the Mortal Cup for over two decades, and no one has ever known where the Mortal Mirror is. Not since Jonathan Shadowhunter."

Valentine grinned a vicious grin. "Well, that shall change. We will go down in history. What do you boys think of that?"

* * *

Sometime later, Valentine had drawn a plan of how to enter the Silent City quietly and carefully without arousing suspicion, explaining to the drugged boys how to do so. They all nodded, staring at him blankly. He seemed please, and leaned back in his chair.

An abrupt knock sounded on the door that led to the basement of the building. Valentine leaned forward, the two front legs of his chair slamming into the ground, startling the boys. He pushed back from the table, standing up, and climbing the stairs quickly.

The boys stood as well, curiosity leaking through the drug, and they stood at the bottom of the stairs as Valentine opened the door. A small man stood there with dark hair, greying, and bright grey eyes.

"Valentine Morgenstern. I must say I didn't believe you were alive," the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Valentine snarled.

The chuckled and held out his hand. "I am Axel Mortmain. I came to join your alliance."

"You are nothing but a mundane. A human. What use could you be to me?"

"Oh, but haven't you heard? I was the one who broke into the London Institute using clockwork creatures."

Valentine was quiet for a moment. A memory rose up in Will's mind, the memory of blood staining Jem's shirtfront, and then, not long later, automatons roaming the halls of the Institute when he and Jem returned...

And then it was gone, leaving a cold feeling of dread in its wake.

"That was _you_?"

"Indeed," Mortmain said, sounding giddy. "I am the Magister, the head of The Pandemonium Club. If you do not believe me, I have all the proof you need." He snapped his fingers then, and a flash of metal appeared behind him. Will realized these were his clockwork creatures.

Valentine stepped aside, motioning them in. "Come in, then, and explain your intentions." He shut the door and locked it tight behind them, a sinister smile spreading across his severe features.

* * *

**Hello! So I updated pretty quickly, yes? It was only a day!**

**Well, let me know what you think so far!**

**Playlist (again, doesn't pertain to the chapter):  
1) What Now-Rihanna  
2) The Way-Ariana Grande  
3) Problem-Ariana Grande  
4) Walks Like Rihanna-The Wanted**

**So! Please R&R! :)**

**XOXO!  
Until next time 3  
~Caitlyn**


	4. Drugs and Plots

**Hi friends! I hope we are all sincerely enjoying CoHF. I know I am. But... I needed a break, so I am writing this chapter. :) This will be one of my last updates for until I return to the U. S. on June 18th. So enjoy!**

**If you have suggestions, please feel free to let me know what they are!**

**combatbootchic12: Ah, yes, you're memorable haha. Yes, I think it will be interesting to try and get Mortmain and Valentine to work together. Oh, I have decided to make Tessa a ShadowLock, but she doesn't know what she is. Not yet, at least. 'Tis the perfect reference to what she is. :)**

**Yoyolacoco (Guest): I LOVE Jules too! I'm in love with Will and Jace and Jem and OMG the list could continue!**

**SilverCarstairs: Mwuahaha! I knew you'd like the Jessa! So, for your sake, I shall make this a Jillessa. And oh Jem with dimples is a sight in my head...**

**Another Shadowhunter Author: I love your username! Enjoy. :)**

**Guest: Will do!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot (somewhat).**

* * *

_"To effectively communicate, we must realize that we are all different in the way we perceive the world _

_and use this understanding as a guide to our communication with others."_

_~Tony Robbins_

* * *

"I just don't understand," Maryse was saying for the fifth time since the girls had returned. "The results came back positive for Will's blood. But _where_ could he have gone? _What_ could have happened to him?"

Emma rubbed her aching temples. "We're the last ones to know. Have you spoken to Alec or Jem?"

Maryse looked at Emma long and hard. "You're the Carstairs, right? Emma Carstairs?"

Emma, who thought she was already known to the Lightwoods, was taken aback, but nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Have you been introduced to James?" Maryse wondered.

Emma shook her head. "No. I've always known who he was, though, just never formally introduced to him."

Maryse regarded Emma. "It's quite strange, I must say, the lack of resemblance in you two. He was born in Shanghai, moved to London, and you, you're from Los Angeles. Quite opposite in appearance, too, considering your lightness to his darkness."

Emma flushed, looking away from Maryse, just as the doors to the library burst open. Alec, Jem, and Isabelle came through, talking animatedly.

Emma saw Tessa raise her head, and upon seeing Jem, glance away quickly, her cheeks brightening. Emma couldn't help but smile as she stood up. Maryse stood, too.

"James, I didn't get a chance to introduce you formally to your cousin. Emma Carstairs, meet James Carstairs. Jem, this is Emma."

Jem tore his gaze from Tessa to look at Emma in amusement. "You're my cousin? I've heard so much about you."

Emma bit her lip. "The same can be said about you," she said softly. She turned to face Maryse again. "Do you want us to go back out and search some more?"

Maryse shook her head. "Not today. You guys can go home and rest. You've found more than we've been able to, so thank you. We will discuss where to go from here, and we will confer tomorrow our next plan of action."

Alec scowled. "Mother, I meant to ask, about the dead Shadowhunter-"

"It's been taken care of, Alexander. The Clave is looking into what happened with Hodge Starkweather," Maryse snapped.

Tessa cleared her throat. "You said we will confer tomorrow? What time would you like us to return here?"

Maryse sighed, closing her eyes. Her black hair was pulled back tightly. "Be here by eight."

Clary nodded curtly. "We shall see you then."

* * *

Tessa stood, following her friends to the exit doors of the library, when Jem stopped her, grabbing her arm. His eyes were soft when he looked at her.

"You didn't get hurt today?" he asked her softly. Tessa looked down at his hand on his arm, astonished, and then back up at him. He flushed and dropped his hand. "I apologize. I should not have been so forward with you-"

"There's no need to apologize," Tessa replied with a warm smile. "But no, I didn't get hurt. I'm just tired and sore and hungry and thirsty."

Jem beamed at her, his silver-brown eyes sparkling. "I suppose you had better get home then, huh? Wouldn't want you withering away, now would we?"

She shook her head. "Who would find your _parabatai_then?"

Jem's smile seemed to waver only slightly. "I know you will. I have faith in you."

Tessa craned her head back; it wasn't much, but Jem was tall, even to Tessa, who was tall for a girl. "But you don't even know me."

Jem raised his eyebrows. "What would you say if I told you I'd like to?"

She laughed. "I'd say that it's cheesy but cute."

He just smiled at her. "So what do you think?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I think I'm alright with that."

"So how about tomorrow, I'll take you out for coffee when you get finished?"

Tessa nodded. "It's a deal. Will you-"

"Tessa!" Emma barked. "Stop flirting with my cousin. I want to go home."

Tessa looked at Jem sheepishly, both of them blushing. She felt the eyes of Alec and Isabelle on them. "Text me, okay?"

With that, she turned and left.

* * *

Will watched with mild interest at Valentine and Mortmain through the bars of his cell. They were discussing their plans of action. Valentine was sitting at the table, leaning forward on his elbows, his fingers steepled. Mortmain stood by a white board, drawing out his ideas.

"So basically," Valentine said, "your plan is to completely _wipe out_ the Shadowhunter race with these... automatons? Using a binding spell to attach a demon spirit to the body?"

Mortmain nodded like a kid in a candy store, eyes bright, cheeks bright with color. "Correct."

Valentine sat back, folding his arms across his large chest. "Interesting. I wasn't going to go to _that_ extent. I was simply just going to rebuild the Clave under my rule."

Mortmain fiddled with the marker in his hands. "I see what you're saying, but wouldn't it be... _better_ without them?"

Will sat up, suddenly alert, like a dog's eyes pricking up a sound.

Valentine tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't given it that much thought. Though, my son had a rather peculiar idea," he said, leaning forward, black eyes glittering like coal in a fire. "He obtained a cup, much like the Mortal Cup, without me knowing. It's made out of _adamas_-"

"What the Shadowhunters make their weapons out of, and their demon towers in Alicante. Right?"

Valentine nodded. "Precisely. Well, with _this_ cup, he considered acquiring blood from Lilith, the Lady of Edom, to make a new race of Shadowhunters."

Mortmain's eyes widened. "Do you think that would work?"

"My son, Jonathan-"

"Talking about me again, Father?" a hard voice, much like Valentine's himself, said. A boy, the same age as Will, emerged from a door set in the shadows. He was nearly the spitting image of a younger Valentine. Silver-white hair like tinsel, black eyes, sharp features... the only difference, other than age, was the fact that Valentine was broad and bulky, whereas the boy, Jonathan, was tall and slender.

"I was just telling Mr. Mortmain of your idea using the cup-"

"I've decided to call it the Infernal Cup."

Mortmain cackled. "Clever. My automatons are considered the Infernal Devices."

Jonathan smiled at Mortmain coldly. "Great minds think alike." He turned back to his father. "Father, if you will allow me to act as Jonathan Shadowhunter did. Let me spill my blood in the Cup, and we shall summon Lilith-"

"No," Valentine snapped. "Jonathan, I think you should help me get the Mortal Instruments first."

Jonathan's jaw locked. "Why do you want them?"

Valentine fixed his cold glare on his son. "Because then the Clave will be stripped of all their powers. Plus, with the Mortal Sword, I can reverse its heavenly powers into ones of demonic powers. From there I can bring all the demons I want to my disposal. We will also have the demonic automatons provided by Mr. Mortmain. Then, and _only then_, may we summon Lilith. But first, we must capture Shadowhunters to perform that ritual on."

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, Father. As you please."

* * *

Will had fallen asleep. The battle going on in his mind was exhausting him beyond all measures. What side should he take? Why couldn't he realize what was truly going on? Why couldn't he remember who he was before Valentine had taken him?

Yet every time the old Will would begin to resurface, Valentine's Will would push it back down, and old Will wouldn't make another appearance for a while.

Now, he slept, but fitfully.

_In his dream, Will was sitting in a dark room, at a table with a single spotlight on him. The metal table in front of him was coated with a thick layer of dust, like frosting on a cake. It was obvious the room had been unoccupied for some time._

_"William. You need to know what will save you. Who will save you," a voice said from the thick shadows gathering in the corners of the room._

_Will scowled, his blue gaze sweeping through the room, but not seeing anything. Where were his Nightvision runes when he needed them?_

_But he didn't need help identifying the voice. He would know that voice from anywhere, like it was the back of his hand._

_It was his _parabatai._ His best friend. Jem._

_"James?" Will called. "James! James, help me. I don't know where I am or what's going on with me-"_

_"Valentine has drugged you, and he continues to do so. You will stay under his full control if you allow him to keep injecting you," Jem said._

_Will clenched his hands in fists in his lap. "How do I keep him from injecting me? Why does it give me such strong emotions when I am injected?"_

_Jem appeared out of the shadows then. He looked worse, more ill than the last time he saw his best friend. His hair was a pale silver, not bright at all, but more a dull grey. His eyes were so pale, their irises almost all concealed by blown-out pupils. He was so frail and thin, so pale, his veins like maps under his skin._

_"You are feeling the emotion you would feel if you weren't under the drug. If it's longing, or depression, or happiness, or anger, or confusion... any emotion, really, will hit you in full force. You need to be prepared for that."_

_Will's breath hitched, and he felt his heart race in panic. "James, are you ill? How can I help?"_

_"By getting yourself out of there. By saving you and Julian and Jace. But it may take a while. Plot and strategize in the smartest ways possible. Explain to them what I have told you."_

_Jem began to fade; he started to become translucent._

_"Jem! Don't leave me. Help me," Will cried in distress._

_"She will help you."_

_"Who will?" Will demanded._

_Jem disappeared, and Will screamed in frustation. He glanced back down at the table only to realize he had scrawled in a single word in the dust-covered surface. Not just any word, though, but a name._

_TESSA._

* * *

Will sat up in his bed, his shirt sticking to his skin in cold sweat, his hair plastered to his cheekbones and temples. He gasped for air, imagining his dream over and over again, replaying them in his head.

And for a single moment, he was back in his own mind.

Walking out of the Institute, into the sunshine... Valentine appearing as he rounded the corner... Valentine attacking him... Hodge Starkweather, his old tutor, dead at his feet in a pool of blood... Valentine and Mortmain and Jonathan plotting revenge on Shadhowhunters...

It was too much for Will to think about. But then an image popped into his vision, but this time, it was writing clearer, in block letters.

TESSA.

Who was she?

* * *

"William Herondale!" a voice barked.

Will shot out of his bed, landing in a crouch. When he realized it was Valentine, he righted himself. "Master. How can I help you?" he asked.

Valentine smirked without a trace of amusement. "I decided to wake you. You sounded miserable in your sleep, mumbling names."

Will frowned. A name teased the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't place what it was. He recalled, vaguely, waking last night from anxiety and panic. Why?

"Names? What names?" Will wondered.

"Someone named Tessa? Does that ring a bell to you?" Valentine snapped.

Mortmain stood up quickly. "_Tessa__? _Tessa Gray? What of her?" he asked, hurrying over to Will's cell. "Do you know anything about her?"

Will shook his head. "I have never met a Tessa before."

Valentine scowled suspiciously. "He can't lie, Axel. The drug prevents it. He has no memory of Tessa."

Mortmain's shoulders dropped. "I need to find her. She is a key in this binding spell."

Valentine turned toward Mortmain. "How?"

Mortmain hesitated. "You see, the Shadowhunters killed my parents, John and Anne Shade. They were both warlocks; I their adopted son. You see, my father invented these creatures, but I took the experiment over when he died. I am missing the spell to bind the demon energies to the automaton bodies. Tessa can retrieve that spell from my mother."

Valentine's brows furrowed. "Explain. How? How can she get it from a dead man?"

Mortmain licked his lips. "You see, Tessa was created for a specific reason. She was born from a demon and Shadowhunter."

"But their children are stillborn-"

"Not," Mortmain said, "if the Shadowhunter has received no Marks. In this case, her mother, Elizabeth Gray, had not received Marks, had not even known she was a Shadowhunter. Thus, I had an Eidolon demon pose as her husband, and therefore Tessa was created. She is a shape-shifter, but an odd one at that. She has access to thoughts and actions of the person she changes into, memories of theirs."

Will watched this exchange with wide eyes. Why did that name sound so familiar? Why did it seem so... _important_?

Valentine clasped his hands behind his back, rocking forward on his heels. "I see. So she can access the spell from John Shade."

"Precisely," Mortmain said. "She is very powerful, whether or not she knows it."

* * *

Valentine and Mortmain had stopped in front of Julian's cell; Julian glanced up from his spot on the floor, where one leg was propped up, the other extended in front of him, one hand dangling over his knee.

"Blackthorn," Mortmain said, amused. "How is Emma Carstairs?"

Julian's eyes widened, and the image of a young blonde girl, amber-gold eyes came to mind... And then it was gone. He blinked. "Emma... Carstairs?"

Valentine smirked. "You cry out for her in your sleep. Better learn to control your desires, Julian, for they can be the death of you."

It all came crashing back to Julian. Emma, jumping in front of Julian to protect him. Emma, holding Tavvy, helping him feed his brother. Emma, training with him. Emma, the best Shadowhunter he had ever met. Emma, growing from a young girl to a young woman. Emma, becoming more beautiful than she already was. Emma, his would-be _parabatai_. Emma, his best friend. Emma, whose parents had died. Emma, who had fled the day before their _parabatai_ ceremony. Emma, who always held a special piece of his heart.

He gasped at the memories, jumping to his feet. He looked at Valentine and tried to keeping the loathing from his features. If Valentine saw it, he didn't seem to care.

"Emma?" he said again, pretending to be clueless, for some part of him knew he shouldn't have remembered.

Valentine laughed coldly. "Yes. Considered the best Shadowhunter aside from Jace Herondale, or Lightwood. Whatever he wishes to be called."

* * *

Jonathan Morgenstern burst through the doors, not looking as flushed as his rushed arrival appeared. He glanced in bemusement at Valentine and Mortmain, who were in front of Jace's cell. He was leaning against the far wall, bored expressions crossing his face.

"Father, I have news on Clarissa," he said, which earned him the honor of his father turning his attention on him.

"Do you, now?" His words were crisp; cool.

Jonathan nodded. "Yes. It took a while, but I finally got news." He waited for a reaction from his father, but all he got was a cocked eyebrow.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yes. She still doesn't know of her superior powers, of the extra angel blood in her," Jonathan paused, thinking of the demon blood coursing through his veins, longing for someone to care for him, but not quite sure how to get it. "She goes by Clary now, and is ever more like her mother."

"You mean _your_ mother?" Valentine said calmly.

"_She_ is not my _mother_. Mothers love their children unconditionally; she hated me with a passion. Therefore, I hate her as well," Jonathan snapped.

His father chuckled. "Fair enough. But I loved her, once, and you need to except that. Her blood runs in your veins, just as my blood runs in Clary's veins, no matter how much she hates me." He turned away, looking at Jace again, who looked curious.

"I'd like to meet Clary," Jace said. "She sounds interesting. Perhaps she would make a great asset to our team here."

Jonathan snorted. "No. She isn't worth of it. Father, there's one more thing."

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"Clary is in search for the three boys. As well as Emma Carstairs and Theresa Gray."

Valentine and Mortmain exchanged devious grins.

"Excellent," Mortmain said.

"Let them come straight to us. But leave no hints in their paths. No, they must find us on their own," Valentine proclaimed. "For when they do, their reward shall be great, indeed."

* * *

**Hi guys! :) how was this chapter?**

**I know... not a whole lot on the girls. But, there needs to be a fair enough amount of the boys in there too. I promise it will get more detailed soon.**

**I've just been so busy with finishing the school year and packing for a trip. I'll be out of the country without much Internet for 2 weeks, so I'll update when I return. Of course, I'll try and update this one more time before I leave.**

**Hail and Farewell! :)**

**NO ONE GIVE ANYTHING AWAY ON COHF YET OKAY?! I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT.**

**Playlist:  
1. In My Head-Jason Derulo  
2. Whatcha Say-Jason Derulo  
3. Troublemaker-Olly Murs  
4. It Makes Me Ill-'N Sync**

**Anyway! I hope you liked the chapter, and like the story! :)**

**Let me know in your review.**

**Please? :)**

**With a cherry on top? :)**

**Favorite, follow, review... if you would like! :)**

**Au revoir (until next time)**

**Xoxo! (Bisous)**

**~Caitlyn**


	5. Clue Me In With A Mystery

**Hey guys! I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner... I've been traveling and whatnot. I know, that's not an excuse. I've updated **_Better Than Thyself _**3 times more than this one. So I'm sorry. But here you go! My inspiration in this story has been revived and fueled. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy!**

**millisiana: It was longer than two weeks... I'm so sorry... :(**

**SilverCarstairs: Thanks for not spoiling it. :)  
You liked this one better? THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) More mystery for you to try and decode.**  
**Haha this review wasn't THAT short. But I like long reviews. They make me happy.**  
**Yes... I did Jessa... for YOU, might I add. :)**  
**Haha you did already review, but that's okay! Don't look like a panda. I doubt you could. But haha it's okay, because I always look like a raccoon, so we're even.**

**combatbootchic12: You changed your name, right? Or not? Sorry haha I know a few people have, and I think you did when you last reviewed BTT.  
You like Sebastian? I CRIED WHEN HE BECAME GOOD AND THEN DIED.  
So enjoy. I've got plans for his character.**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Haha who said the Shadowhunters would win?! And you're very welcome. :)**

**AnonymousCookie (Guest): Haha well... I wanted to figure out the BEST way to incorporate all the villains, and their master plan wasn't very planned, it just happened in my head haha.  
Valentine is the gentlest out of the group. He definitely is.  
I don't think you've reviewed Better Than Thyself... Or maybe you have. But thank you :)**

**Irina (Guest): Thank you so much! I'll try and update more often.**

**Guest: Here's the update.**

**Morning and Eve: Well hello there!  
No, I don't mind AT ALL that you love my stories. In fact, I kind of love that you love them. And I love that you love my plots and story lines and characters haha.**

**The-Finale-Hope: I won't stop! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update it! I hope it lives up to your standards. :)**

**XblackcatwidowX: It might be a little of both. Simply because, well, my other FanFics for TID have been Wessa, and that's what I know to write best, but I will do my best to put in as much Jessa as possible. I think it'll be a love triangle between the three.  
Haha! Well, I'm trying to update sooner but I was stuck, soo...**

**The Pale Red Queen: I love seeing that you review my stories ****because, well, you're an AMAZING writer, and inspired me to write this one. So thank you SO MUCH! They'll be meeting each other soon.**

**Okay guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

**However, if you wish to see some of my OWN work, PM me!**

* * *

_"I believe one has to escape oneself_

_to discover oneself."_

_~Rabih Alameddine_

* * *

Tessa stood outside Taki's - a popular diner for Downworlders and Shadowhunters - awaiting Jem Carstairs' arrival. After many hours of teasing from Emma and Clary, Tessa had finally managed to get herself out the door and to Taki's minutes before their set time - seven o'clock at night.

Though her and Jem had settled on the next night, Tessa had thought it best to reschedule it for earlier. She had an ominous feeling that tomorrow wouldn't work, that something _important_ was going to happen.

"Tessa?" Jem's voice came from behind her.

Tessa jumped, startled, and was pulled from her thoughts. She beamed at Jem. "Hi, James," she squealed, then cursed herself mentally for acting like such a child.

He grinned at her. "Please, just call me Jem."

She nodded, then looked around her, pretending to be confused. "It's odd running into you here."

Jem tipped his head back and laughed. "You're funny, Tessa. Shall we go inside and get some coffee?"

Tessa rubbed her hands together. "Yes! I have a feeling I'll need it."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about this situation-"

Someone bumped into her, cutting her off mid-sentence. Tessa looked over her shoulder to apologize, but the figure in a dark trench coat was already too far away, retreating quickly down the sidewalk. She turned back to Jem, who was looking at her in curiosity.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "So, coffee?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Clary sat cross-legged on the couch in her apartment, facing the TV. She was staring without really watching.

Emma had left, muttering something about needing fresh air to think about the case. Clary hadn't really responded; she just sat there, letting her mind to wander to anything and everything, hoping the answer of the boys' location would just appear out of nowhere.

Her phone rang, making Clary's heart accelerate and causing her blood pressure to rapidly rise. She wasn't expecting a phone call, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. One glance at the caller ID, and she saw that her best friend, Simon, was calling.

She wasn't in the mood to speak to him, either. She had been avoiding him since the case came up, knowing he would want to get involved and try to help her. She didn't want to put him in danger.

She let the call go to voicemail, and seconds later, her phone bleeped with a text message. Aggravated from being interrupted, she snatched the phone off the table and checked the text from Simon.

CLARY. CALL ME. I HAVE NEWS ON THOSE THREE BOYS.

She gasped at the words. How could he possibly know of the case? How could he possibly have information on them?

Perhaps she had mentioned it after all, and he had gone snooping around.

Before she could respond, there was a rapid and persistent knock on the door. Clary huffed and stood, stretching her stiff limbs. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming!" she cried, her voice rising with irritation. She stalked over to the door, and the knocking ceased. She frowned and yanked the door open, but there was no one to be seen...

Except for a small white envelope taped to the door.

Puzzled, Clary carefully pried the paper off, shut the door, and returned to her spot on the couch. She stared at the envelope in her hands, hesitating to open it. It made her nervous.

To avoid it, she set it on the table by her phone, then went to the kitchen and retrieved a fresh bottle of water. She cracked it open, drank half of it, then let curiosity get the better of her. She got her letter opener from the breakfast table and kneeled by the coffee table.

Clary cautiously tore the envelope open. She pulled out a single sheet of paper, folded into fourths. She slowly opened it, and her eyes flitted across the words. Then she read it again. And again. And again. And yet again.

She didn't quite believe what she was reading, but she knew what it meant.

She picked up her phone, opened the Google Maps app, and typed in the address.

* * *

"No, I'm serious," Jem was saying to Tessa. "He has a tattoo of the Dragon of Wales there."

Tessa was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. "Please enlighten me as to why he would get _that_ down _there_."

Jem shrugged, smirking. "He's from Wales, and for whatever reason it is that Will would do that, it's entirely a Will Reason. And with Will's Reasoning, there is no such thing as questioning his motives."

Tessa watched Jem as he spoke. It was mesmerizing; he had a way of speaking that enchanted her. He was gentle and formal, so unlike most of the men she knew. He wasn't cocky, but modest and humble. He was shy and sweet, always thoughtful of the things he said. And in a matter of just a couple hours, Tessa realized she rather liked his company.

"You miss him, don't you?" she wondered, her voice softer than she'd intended it to be.

He nodded, looking down. His long, nimble fingers traced the ring around his coffee mug. "He's more than just my best friend, or my brother, he's my _parabatai_. It's a more intimate bond than anything anyone could ever have."

Tessa's throat formed a lump, but she pushed it down. "I wish I could know what that was like."

Jem's lips quirked up in the corners. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. In a way, it's terrifying to sign up for that. Knowing that you can draw from their strength, but also knowing the consequences. I've heard that when one of the _parabatai_ dies, the other suffers greatly from it. They can physically _feel_ it. Just like I can feel that something is wrong with Will."

She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond. "What is it you're feeling that's wrong with Will?"

Jem raised his silver-coffee eyes. "I can't exactly say. But someone is messing with his mental state of mind."

She opened her mouth to respond when her phone rang. Her face flushed. "I'm so sorry - just let me turn - that off," she stammered as she reached into the pocket of her jacket to retrieve her phone and silence it.

Her fingers brushed against a piece of paper, and it fluttered out as she grabbed hold of her phone. She frowned down at it as it landed in her lap, then carefully picked it up.

"What is that?" Jem asked, eyes flicking to the paper.

Tessa shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember putting paper in my jacket."

With a slight tremor in her hands, Tessa smoothed the paper out in her lap. Her eyes widened. She met Jem's gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Jem. I have to go. Can I call you later tonight? Or maybe I'll just see you tomorrow? We'll have to pick this up another time-" she babbled until Jem covered her hands with his.

"It's fine, Tessa. Go. Do what you need to do. Be safe and call me when you can, okay?" he said, holding her gaze. When she didn't respond, he said, "Okay?"

Tessa nodded. "Okay. Thank you so much, and I'm so sorry. I just... this might help in the case with Will."

Jem smiled up at her as she stood up. "Go get 'em, Tessa."

She grinned and bent to kiss him on the cheek. She must have surprised him, because he turned his head, and their lips brushed ever-so-slightly. Tessa gasped, but didn't pull away right away. Instead, she leaned in just a little bit more, until their lips were pressed together for a few brief seconds. His lips were soft, his fingers gentle as they held her face.

Then he pulled away, looking into her eyes with a smile. "Was that too forward of me?"

And Tessa realize: he hadn't been surprised when she tried to kiss his cheek, he had _wanted_ to kiss her. Giddy butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she straightened up, smiling even wider. "Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Jem."

* * *

Emma left her apartment, thankful for cool September breeze New York swept across her. She needed to be alone long enough to think over the facts the had gathered, and the facts other people had told her. She considered going to the Institute and asking Jem for help, but then realized that he and Tessa were out on a date.

Annoyed by this, Emma rounded the block and straight toward the nearest library.

The cool air conditioning of the library made her shiver as she entered, and she adjusted her shoulder bag in an attempt to keep warm. She crossed her arms over her chest and hurried to the closest computer to her.

Once she was logged in, she briefly glanced around her to make sure no one was watching, then went on to a highly exclusive Shadow World website. The website never showed up on browser history, and was available only to Shadowhunters and Downworlders. In the "search" bar, she typed in "VALENTINE MORGENSTERN RECENT WHEREABOUTS" to see if he had been spotted or if there were rumors of where Valentine could be.

Emma thought, if he was anywhere near New York, that he could be the cause of the disappearance of the boys. Unfortunately, the only things on his whereabouts were from several months ago. Her heart sank. She would have to conjure up some other logical cause for the missing boys.

The computer made a noise, and Emma raised her eyes, noticing that another user in the library had messaged her. She clicked on the message to open it.

_VALENTINE IS A DEAD MAN._

Emma's lips parted in surprised. She peered around her little secluded area, looking for the person who may have sent her that message, but she didn't see anyone else using a computer.

The computer dinged again, and Emma returned her attention to the screen.

_DON'T BOTHER LOOKING FOR HIM._

_What the hell? _Emma thought.

Emma typed a reply: _Who are you?_

The reply from the sender: _YOU WON'T FIND JULIAN, WILL, AND JACE BY TRYING TO LOCATE VALENTINE. BUT I CAN HELP YOU FIND THEM._

And right below it, a second message.

Emma scribbled down the message, logged out of the computer, packed her bag, and raced out the doors of the library.

* * *

By the time Clary approached the address her phone was taking her to, she saw two familiar figures headed the same way. Emma was looking both ways on the street before crossing, the wind whipping her hair out of her usual braid and into her face, and Tessa was strutting down the sidewalk, her face tucked into the collar of her jacked, toward Clary.

"_Your destination is ahead on the left,_" Clary's GPS said as she walked. "_Arrived._"

Clary stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face the building on her direct left. Tessa and Emma were by her side in an instant, and they all three tilted their heads back to look at the ramshackle building before them.

"I'm guessing we were all given the same message?" Emma spoke suddenly, breaking the severe silence all around them.

Clary, still slack-jawed at the must-be joke in front of her, nodded nearly imperceptibly and held up the piece of paper. "The only thing is..." she paused. "My note isn't really completed."

Tessa's head snapped toward her. "Yours is like that too?"

Emma stepped in front of the two of them. "Mine is too."

Tessa reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of wrinkled paper, obviously torn off the end of a sheet of paper. "Mine says, 'Let's play a game. We call it-,'" Tessa broke off suddenly. "And that's where it ends. Right below it I was given this address."

Emma unfolded her paper and began to recite it. "'Hide and Seek. Come find-,'"

"'Your boyfriends. We have them,'" Clary read.

Tessa sighed and shoved the paper back into her pocket. "This is bullshit, you guys."

"But one step closer than we were before," Emma pointed out.

Clary brushed past them and tried the door leading into the building. It gave with a loud groan and a flurry of flaking rust. She vigilantly stepped over the threshold, holding a small flashlight she had grabbed on her way out of the apartment. The place was definitely abandoned and just as dilapidated on the inside is it was on the outside.

Emma followed her in, then froze. She grasped Clary's arm. "Clary," she whispered.

Clary glanced at Emma in annoyance. "What?" she demanded.

Tessa pointed to the far end of the room, where Clary's beam from her flashlight just barely reached. And there, in thick black writing, but small enough to fit the large passage, was scrabbled a message. But not so much a message as a riddle.

_TESSA, EMMA, CLARY-  
HE WHO HAS CAPTURED THE ONES YOU SEEK  
IS USING THEM FOR HIS OWN SWEET INTENTIONS  
FOR HIS NAME, AS ROMANTIC AS IT IS UNIQUE  
WILL NOT FOOL THOSE WHO FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS._

_THE DIRECTIONS WILL LEAD YOU STRAIGHT TO YOUR GOAL  
SHOULD YOU TRUST AND FOLLOW THEM CORRECTLY.  
GET PAST HIS PATROL  
AND YOU SHALL FIND THEM SUCCESSFULLY._

* * *

**Hi guys! I know this chapter was short... And probably not that great. But I needed to update.. So here you go!**

**Again, I apologize for not updating sooner! And I apologize for how much this one probably sucks.**

**So! On a happier note. Read and review? Please! :)**

**And can anyone figure out the riddle? I think you guys can do it!**

**Playlist:  
1. Bad For Me-Megan & Liz  
2. Broken-Seether Feat. Amy Lee  
3. Fake It-Seether  
4. Don't Let Me Get Me-P!nk  
5. Just For Me-Dave Patten (For Jessa)**

**For my Jessa fans! What did you guys think?!**

**Let me know in your review! :) You guys are awesome.**

**Xoxo!**

**Caitlyn :)**


End file.
